


Eight Years later

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael/Olivia/Noah/Brooklyn/Zachary Barba [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Set 8 years after Everything happens for a reason





	Eight Years later

Backstory

Life has changed for Rafael, Liv, and Noah greatly over the last eight years. Rafael adopted Noah the day after their wedding, officially making him Noah Benson Barba. Rafael and Liv were married on the beach at sunset with Noah, Brooklyn, and Zach by their side. Noah recently turned 10, and Brook and Zach turned 7. Olivia being promoted from Sergeant to Lieutenant.

Rafael woke up to the sound of their alarm clock going off, he groaned as he rolled over, arms slide out under his wife. When he turned the alarm off, he turns back toward his wife, Olivia watching her sleep. He hated to wake her up when she looks so peaceful,

"Olivia, Olivia, Liv?" Raf says as he nudges her trying to wake her.

Liv finally awoke and turned toward him smiling.

"Morning mi amor, sorry I had to wake you, but we are going to be late." Raf placed a kiss on her mouth.

"Morning, we need to get the kids up."

She said as she was sitting up, he pulled her back down into her arms saying,

"The kids are usually up before we are, sweetheart."

As Brooklyn and Zach came running in jumping on their parents' bed.

"Hey, my sweet angel, my little boy where my other hijo?" Raf asked.

When he didn't see Noah coming after the twins,

"Noah is in bed and will not get up." Brook said.

"We tried to get him to come with us but he said no and told us to leave him alone, I think he's mad at us." Zach said.

"I'll go check on him." Raf said to Liv knowing that was not the problem.

Noah loved his brother and sister. He got up, scooped Brook into his arms and headed to Noah's room, as Raf walked into Noah's room.

"Hey buddy, why are you still in bed?" Raf asked.

Noah turned to face him wheezing from an asthma attack.

"Need breathing treatment, Papi." Noah said.

Raf sat Brook down and rushed to the kitchen to get Noah's medicine, with Brook on his heel, Rafael grabbed what he needed and headed back to Noah's room. Raf met Liv in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked as she followed Raf and Brook with Zach in her arms into Noah's bedroom.

"Brother can't breathe well." Brook said as she looked at Noah scared.

Liv put her hand on her daughter and watched as Raf fixed Noah's breathing treatment. They all sat watching 10-year-old Noah finishing his treatment when he got done, he looked at his little brother and sister who always got scared when his asthma got really bad, smiling and making funny faces at them.

"Feeling better hijo?" Raf asked.

"Si, Papi." Noah said taking a deep breath of air, tackling his sister on his bed and grabbing at his brother in his mother's arms.

"You three are crazy, fighting like cats and dogs one minute and laughing and getting along the next." Raf laughed.

"We just squabbling like you and mami." Noah said smiling knowing the promise his parents made to each other even before they started going out.

"Are you sure you feel up to going to school?" Liv asked Noah

"Si Mami." Noah said.

"Well everyone go get ready and we will meet up in the kitchen." Raf said. 

After showers, breakfast everyone was off to work and school.

At School…

"Are you and Zach really biological twins?" asked Miranda.

She looked at Brook then over to Zach while Zach and the other boys played on the swings. Brook, Miranda and the other girls played on the slides.

"Yes, we are." Brook responded.

"You guys look a little alike but not enough to be twins. You have brown eyes and hair, Zach has green eyes and black hair." said another girl overhearing their conversation.

"Mami has brown hair and eyes like me and Zach have green eyes and black hair like Papi." Brook said smiling.

"Have you ever thought why you and Zach only have some similar facial expressions?" asked Miranda.

Brook looked at her not understanding what she said,

"You mean, you didn't know your "Papi", isn't your biological dad?" Miranda said putting Papi in air quotations.

Brook thought about it for a minute and thinking back to when she was about four or five, remembered Liv said something about what if she found out, but she didn't know this could be what she was talking about.

"I don't know, I'll find out tonight." Brook looked at the others then back toward her brother.

That Evening,

The kids and Raf got home around 5ish, Liv didn't get home until 7ish.

"Raf, Noah, Brook, and Zach I'm home." Liv called as she walked into their house.

She didn't hear anything except soft snores, walking into the living room she saw Raf, Noah, Brook, and Zach all laid out of the couch the kids on top of Raf. Liv smiled and walked over to them kissing all three kids then Raf, Raf woke when he felt Brook's weight being lifted off his chest and before he could open his eyes, he felt Liv kissing him and looking up at her smiling and kissed her again. Moving the 10-year-old and 7-year-old boys off his legs, Liv said,

"You know I would like to come home to a cooked meal and homework done instead of finding my husband and kids asleep on the couch." Liv whisper.

Raf smiled thinking back to when he and Noah would fall asleep together on the couch while waiting up for her after dinner,

"Yeah, dinner in the microwave." Raf whispered looking at their 3 kids.

"You know we've come a long way in 8 almost 9 years Liv."

Liv smiled at his comment and kissed her husband. Moving slowly to get out underneath the kids,

"I'll go put them into bed." Liv said fixing to pick up Noah.

"No, I got them go eat, meet you in the bedroom." Raf took Noah to his room first, tucking him in looking at him he whispered,

"You're the reason I'm a father, buddy."

"The best Papi ever." Noah said sleepily.

Raf smiled with tears in his eyes,

"Love you, Noah."

"Love you too, Papi."

Coming back getting Brook and Zach. Raf took Brook in his arms, looking at Zach shifting Brook so he could carry Zach too, putting Zach in his bed first. As he put Zach in bed, Brook woke up,

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Raf whispered when he realized he had woken her up.

"It's okay, I wanted to talk to you and mami without Noah and Zach around."

Raf just looked at her,

"Okay, then it's off to bed okay?"

"Si." Brook said as Raf carried her into their bedroom.

Raf carried Brook on his hip.

"Liv, Brooklyn wants to talk to us before she goes to bed."

Liv who looked up smiling at the sight of them.

"Okay, come sit on the bed and we'll talk."

Raf sat Brook on the bed,

"What you want to talk to us about?" Liv asked.

Brook looked at parents or parent now that she realizes that the man she called Papi for 6 years might not be her biological father.

"Are you my biological dad?" Brook asked looking at Raf.

Raf and Liv looked at each other they hoped they'd had a couple of years before they went down this road again. Noah was 8 when he found out neither one of them was his biological parents.

Flashback to telling Noah

"Hey hijo, how was your day at school?" Raf asked 8-year-old Noah he walked toward Raf.

Noah looked at him upset,

"What's wrong?" Raf asked.

"You're not my Papi and I'm not your hijo Raf," Noah said.

With a hurt expression and tears in his eyes to his son's calling him Raf instead of Papi,

"Who told you that?" Raf asked, his voice was low.

"One of the boys in my class said my real mom and dad died, uncle Nick shot my dad."

Raf wished Liv was here to help him; he didn't know how to tell Noah about his real parents.

That night when Liv got home, Noah was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"I'm home," Liv said walking in the kitchen.

"How's the kids?"

With a glass of scotch in his hand,

"Twins are asleep and great, Noah is another story," Raf said.

"What happened at school?" Liv immediately asked knowing Noah had problems with bullies.

"Someone told him about Johnny D and Ellie Porter," Raf said making his way to Liv and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Liv." Noah said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Liv looked the boy who she called a son, "Hey Noah."

"Why didn't you tell me about my real parents, who they were and what they did?" Noah asked immediately.

"I'm sorry, we were going to tell you when you got older I promise, what you want to know about them?" Raf asked.

"Why they died and why uncle Nick shot my dad?" Noah asked.

"Your dad hurt people and he also hurt your mom, and uncle Nick was trying to protect people including myself and Liv." Raf said.

"So he was a bad man?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Noah he was and after he was killed, I adopted you so you could be loved." Liv said.

"What about you?" Noah asked, looking at Rafael.

Raf turning toward him.

"Your mom and I started dating about 6 months you came home with mom and I knew if I wanted to be with her, I knew I had to do everything right with you. And I fell in love with you from day one." Raf said.

"Do you believe it when we say we love you, only want the absolute best for you, no matter if you're not biological ours?" Liv asked.

Noah looked between them and smiled.

"Yes, I do."

End Flashback

Noah's father was a pimp and his mother was a prostitute. Brook's father was a rapist; her own mother's rapist and he raped an 80-year-old woman.

"Brook why do you do think that?" Raf asked.

As Liv started to relive those 2 hours of hell with her father.

"Some of the kids at school said that we don't look like biological twins, I look like mommy and Zach looks like you, Papi. Are you not my real dad?"

Liv was on the verge of crying when that last sentence came out of Brook's mouth, Raf looked at Liv then back to Brook.

"Honey go drink some water and bring some when you come back."

"No, Papi I wanna know!"

"Now please." Raf said.

"Okay, I'll be back." Brook said as she left and started walking down the hallway to the kitchen.

Raf wrapped his arm around Liv.

"Hey, you want me to do this or do you want to be involved?" Raf asked knowing she was having a meltdown.

"Yes, I want to be involved in telling my daughter about her biological bastard father!"

"Okay, but calm down and don't use that language when she comes back." Raf said.

"I'm sorry." Liv said as his arms slide around her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. What he did this to us emotional and you both emotional and physically, okay?"

Liv nodded as Brook walked back in the bedroom.

"So, can we talk now?" Brook asked lightly sitting in front of them.

Raf and Liv looked at each other again and back at Brook they knew it was a possibility that she would somehow find out.

"We went out on a date one night, we came home there was a guy in our apartment where your mom and Noah lived. He had Noah and Lucy there, he tied up Noah, me and Lucy and something happened," Raf said looking over to Liv.

"What did he do?" Brook asked.

Raf took a deep breath,

"He did something to your mom that no woman, man, or child shouldn't ever go through and she had you as a result." Raf said.

"So it's true? You're not my real father?" Brook said looking at Raf with tears in her eyes like Liv, who had tears streaming down her face.

"No, sweetheart I'm not." Raf chocked out him starting to cry.

"But do know, I love you with my heart and nothing will never change that, I've loved you and your brother since we found out Mami was going to have you." Raf said.

"So is Zach biological yours?" Brook asked climbing into his arms.

With tears streaming down his face,

"Yes, he is," Raf looked over to Liv seeing she was in tears put one arm around her and smiling at his two girls.

After a few minutes, Liv asked,

"Are you mad at us for not telling you sooner?"

"No, I understand you just wanted the best for me. And, papi's the best dad a kid could ask for!" Brook said sitting on her father's lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Is there anything else you wanna know?" Raf asked.

"Um, what happened to him?" Brook asked almost afraid to ask.

"He died a few months before I had you and Zach." Liv said,

"Are we good?" Raf asked both his girls hugging them tightly.

They both replied,

"Yes."

Then Brook yawned.

"Alright, time for bed." Raf said picking up his daughter carrying her into her bedroom laying her down, he said.

"Listen don't you ever forget that I love you no matter what and even if I'm not your biological dad. You, Zach, and Noah are all Barba's and that is reason enough to call all three of you mine." Raf said with tears in his eyes.

"I know and I'll never forget it." Brooklyn "Brook" Barba said to her father.

Raf smiled, kissed her,

"Goodnight my baby girl, I love you."

He made sure her nightlight worked and shut the door and headed back to his room.

Back in their Room

"How is she?" Liv asked as Raf came back in.

"She's good. I made it clear that I will love her and nothing will never change that," Raf said sliding in beside her.

Liv snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around him and let out a sigh of relief.

The next month was okay, they were able to catch the serial rapist and convict him. One July evening Tucker walked in the bullpen,

"Lieutenant, may I speak to you in your office?" Tucker asked.

"Yes follow me"

In Liv's Office

"What is it, Tucker?" Liv asked wanting to get out of here and get home to Rafael and the kids.

"I need you to go undercover with me." Tucker said.

"Why me? You have other people better trained than me." Liv asked.

"She's right, Tucker. You do have other better trained than Liv to go undercover." Raf said as he stood in the doorway of her office.

"I just thought it being in her wheelhouse, rapists and such she might want to bring down the bastards that keep raping 12 and 13 years old girls and keep getting away with." Tucker said.

"No, you don't. You have been finding excuses every time you come here. You're here more than I am and I'm SVUs DA and Liv's husband!" Raf said standing beside Liv.

"Guys I'm right here and I can hear you two." Liv said looking between them.

"The answer is No Tucker; I'm taking off for the next 3 weeks since I have too much vacation time."

"Fine, Lieutenant." Tucker said before he walked out he looked at Liv then at Raf,

"Liv I don't know what the hell you see in him."

Before Raf could say anything, Liv said,

"Because he actually cares about me and thinks of me as a woman, mother and wife, and not something he can have every once in a while."

Referencing back to when they dated before she broke up with him and got together with Raf.

Tucker just looked at her and then at Raf and left.  
Liv looked at Raf.  
"I like it when you're jealous like that." Liv said as she pulled Raf into a hug and gave him a kiss.  
"It's my job as your husband to be jealous and when where you going to tell me you had 3 weeks off?"

"I was fixing to leave and text you on the way home before you walked in." Liv looked at Raf.

Raf looking right back at her and smiled.

"Well I was going to come pick you up and tell you the DA gave me 3 weeks off," he said as he pulled her close, kissing her.

"Let's go home and decide what we are going to do for 3 weeks with the kids." Liv said putting her arm around his waist and he lead her out of the precinct.

"We will see you guys in 3 weeks. Fin's in charge!" Liv said smiling.

"Okay, Lieu." Carisi said

"You mean to tell me both our Lieutenant and DA will be gone for 3 weeks?" Rollins asked.

"Yep, you kids be good! Mom and Dad going on vacation with our other three kids" Raf chuckled.

"You got it, counselor." Carisi said.

At the Beach

"Papi, Papi, Papi" Noah, Brook, and Zach ran toward Liv and Raf.

"Yes, my kids do you want me to build a sand castle?" Raf asked knowing that what they wanted,

"Yes, please." all three said in unison.

Liv giggled.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Raf laughed watching their three kids running off.

Liv asked,

"Do you ever regret any of this from meeting me to getting as close as you are with Noah to what happened with Lewis, to where we are now?" Liv looked at him was slightly worried.

Raf looked at her surprise,

"Do I regret meeting you? NO! Do I regret getting close to Noah? NO! Do I regret what happened to you? YES! Because that was my fault for not putting that SOB away for good when I had the chance to, Do I regret our youngest son and daughter? Hell No! I regret that our daughter isn't biological mine but I love her as much as I love Zach and Noah. Noah isn't biological mine either but I do love him as my own."

Liv smiled "We don't deserve you." she said as she kissed him.

"Come on Papi!" Brook said as Noah and Zach started the castle.

Raf chucked.

"No, Liv I don't deserve all 4 of you." Raf said kissing her and getting up running to their kids helping them build the biggest sand castle ever.


End file.
